


I Have Found What You Are Like

by seasidh



Series: After the Happy Ending [3]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, handjobs, pretty much just pwp, slightly fluffy, yup that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidh/pseuds/seasidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene drags Snafu on a fishing trip and Snafu is, predictably, a little shit about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Found What You Are Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based off the shows characterizations and not the real men. No disrespect meant to them.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine.

“This is a stupid idea.” 

“No it’s not. It’s a great idea and you’re gonna love it. Get in.”

Snafu groaned. “No, no this is an idiot idea and I ain’t gonna love it.”

Sledge smiled up at him from his position in the boat they had rented. “Snafu. Just get in the damn boat. We’re going to go fishing, and drink beer, and have a good time.”

Snafu shook his head slowly. “We can do those things from right here, I don’ see why you gotta drag me out in some fuckin’ boat to the fuckin’ ocean just to do that.” He had his arms spread out, staring aghast at the offending vehicle.

“Mer, when I convinced you to come to the coast with me for the weekend, I told you I wanted to do this. You agreed.” Eugene said, letting out a long suffering sigh.

Shelton crossed his arms and looked away. “An’ I thought you’d forget or I could convince you to not do this.” 

“Shelton, just shut up and get in the boat would you?” 

He looked back at Eugene and flashed him a predatory smile. He leaned forward, resting his palms on the raised dock supports and cocked an eyebrow at Eugene. “We don’t hafta to go out there ya know. We could always just go back to the cabin. You could get your dick sucked and if you really want me to shut up, you could just fuck me ‘til I can’t even make no words anymore hmm?”

Eugene grinned. “Tempting as that is Mer - and it is very tempting - you’re getting in this boat and we’re going fishing.”

Snafu threw his hands up in the air and huffed but finally climbed down into the boat. He sat down on one of the leather chairs and pouted. “Fine. But you best know, I hate this, and you ain’t gettin’ any for awhile boy.”

Eugene laughed. “I’d be concerned if I thought you could even promise that Snaf, but I know you, and you can’t.” He risked a look around them and, seeing no one leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Shelton’s lips. “You can’t resist me Merriell Shelton, even if you wanted to.” 

As Eugene pulled away, Snafu followed his lips with his own and then frowned. Eugene was right of course, Snafu never could resist him, but it concerned Shelton how little that actually concerned him now. “What can I say, I got a weakness for skinny gingers. Now if you don’t mind, let’s get on with it so I can be done with this.” 

***  
When they got out on the ocean they set up their fishing rods and took their seats. The leather chairs in the back swiveled around so you could fish right off the back of the boat and Eugene had his feet up on the ledge and was leaned back in his chair, face to the sun. Snafu was currently draped over the side of the boat trying not to throw up. 

Eugene leaned over and clapped Snafu on the shoulder.“You gonna be okay Shelton?” 

“Fuck you Sledge.” Snafu shot back. 

Eugene chuckled. “You should sit up and stop staring at the water.”

“I’m fine where ah am Sledge.” Snafu mumbled miserably. 

Eugene leaned over further and gently pulled on Snafu’s shoulder. “I’m serious, look at a fixed point on the horizon, it’ll help, and soon those seasickness pills I gave you will kick in.”

Snafu hauled himself up and glared weakly at Eugene. “Seriously, I hate you right now.”

“You love me and you know it.” Sledge said, turning back to his fishing rod.

For several long moments neither man spoke. “Gene?” Eugene hummed in acknowledgement of Snafu’s question. “Why’d we come out here?”

Eugene spared a glance in Snafu’s direction. “You mean on the boat, or to the coast?”

Snafu rolled his eyes. “I know why we came out on the boat. ‘Cause yer a sadistic son of a bitch, that’s why. I meant to tha coast, to this town.”

Eugene shrugged and started reeling in his line. “I thought it would be nice, you know, get away from Charleston for a bit.” He chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “The school year is coming to an end, I’ve been working my ass off, I thought it would be nice to have a break.”

Snafu hummed, unconvinced, but didn’t say anything. Eugene could feel his eyes on the side of his face and sighed. “We haven’t gone anywhere, just us, since that time you spent a week with me at that cabin in the woods. Since then it’s just been back and forth between Mobile and New Orleans, or from Charleston to my parents. Shit Snaf, I can’t want to spend a romantic weekend with you?” He huffed.

“I ain’t sayin’ that, but why here?” Snafu pressed. “Why not campin’ or some equally horrible nature shit?” He laughed.

Eugene frowned. “I don’t get what you mean…”  
“I mean, this ain’t exactly private. We coulda holed up in some cabin and had a real romantic weekend.” Snafu leered, grinning at Eugene.

Sledge rolled his eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh. “We could’ve done that at home Mer!” 

Snafu crossed his arms and grinned victoriously. “Exactly! You didn’ hafta drag me out on some godfersaken boat to be all romantic Gene.”

Eugene cast his line out again. “Snaf?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Shut up and just fish will ya?”

Snafu laughed and stood up. He walked around the chairs to the cooler Eugene had packed in the front of the boat and opened it. Eugene had packed some small snacks and a few beers in there with ice and Shelton fished two beers out. Walking back to his seat he flopped down in the chair and handed one to Eugene, who took it without comment. “Nah, I think those seasickness pills are kickin’ in so I’m gonna drink and smoke now thank you.”

Eugene laughed softly and shook his head. “Suit yourself.” He said, tilting his head back and taking a long drink from the bottle.

Snafu leaned back in his chair and admired the curve of Eugene’s neck, the way his adam’s apple bobbed up and down once as he swallowed. When Sledge pulled the bottle from his lips it made a soft popping noise and his tongue darted out to lick at the drops of the amber liquid left on his lips. Shelton felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and the beginnings of a familiar, pleasant heat low in his belly. He thought maybe he could turn this dreadful fishing trip around for himself as he took a drink from his own bottle.

“Hey Sledge?” He asked. “How’d you hear ‘bout this place anyway?”

“I told you. A friend of mine from school told me about it. She said I should check it out.” Eugene replied easily.

“Hmmmm. The pretty brunette who asked fer help with her project? I think she had something more along tha lines ah you an’ her coming out here, and less ah you bringing yer boyfriend out here.” Snafu said, pulling his pack of smokes from his pocket.

Eugene turned to look at Snafu, raising his eyebrows. “I doubt that’s what she was thinking Mer.”

Snafu shook his head, popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. “Nah Gene, you’re not very good at picking up when the skirts are interested in you.”

Eugene frowned. “I suppose not. That’s more your area than mine.”

Snafu rolled his eyes. “This again, you know Sledgehamma, I’d say you was jealous if’n I didn’t know better. We talked ‘bout this before. I may not mind the comp’ny - and the curves - of a lady every now ‘n then but let’s be honest. If we hadn’t uh - reconnected - when we did, you’d be the one married to some pretty little southern belle an’ dragging her along on fishing trips wit’ ya.”

“And how do you figure that Shelton?” Eugene asked, genuinely curious.

Shelton leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and pointed his beer bottle at Sledge. “Well fer one thing, I don’t like people Gene, that’s yer thing. I’m a miserable sonuva bitch and no dame would wanna settle down with me. Shit, I still can’t believe yer stupid enough to still be here.” He smiled affectionately, softening his words. “Also, ‘fore we met, you were still tryin’ to be all those things Mommy and Daddy and the good Lord wanted you to be. Ya weren’t exactly throwin’ yerself at too many men were ya? Even if you was interested.”

Eugene considered this while he cast his line out again. “I don’t know if I ever really thought about my...interests...before you, to be honest.” 

“Really?” Snafu asked incredulously. 

Eugene nodded. “Really.”

Snafu considered him for a moment and then shook his head. “Bullshit.”

“I’m serious! What? Did you?” Eugene pressed.

Shelton shrugged indifferently. “Sure, in passin’. I mean. I ain’t never tried nothing with no men ‘fore you, but that’s just ‘cause it was always easier with the girls.” Shelton waved his hand dismissively. “But I don’t buy it. I saw how mopey and sad you got when ol’ Phillips shipped offa Pavuvu without saying goodbye.”

Eugene’s mouth dropped open. “Sidney?” He spluttered. “You seriously trying to say you think I had feelings for Sid?”

Shelton shrugged. “I’m just saying, maybe you didn’t know it, but admit it, part of you wanted him jus’ a little bit.” At this last part Snafu brought his hand up, his forefinger and thumb held apart slightly and waved it in front of Sledge’s face.

Sledge gently smacked Snafu’s hand out of his face. “God no. That’d be like...god that’d be like finding my brother attractive.” He shuddered at the thought. 

Shelton laughed and flopped back in his chair. “If you say so, but I still don’t buy it. What ‘bout that tall, gangly, curly haired fella always hangin’ about Phillips.” He paused and considered this. “Second thought, maybe not him. He was always wit’ that shorter fella. Real touchy feely if ya know what I mean.” Snafu winked.

“Chuckler and Runner?” Eugene asked, looking at Shelton sidelong. “I don’t think so.”

Snafu didn’t respond, just spread his hands and tilted his head to the side, smirking. “Alright, Ack-Ack then.” 

Eugene groaned. “What are you even talking about?” 

Shelton laced his fingers behind his head. “You telling me you didn’t think about it? You gotta admit, he was a damn fine lookin’ man, and you practically worshipped the ground he walked on.”

“Everyone did! Even you did!” Eugene exclaimed.

Snafu shrugged noncommittally to this, hands still behind his head. “Come on Sledgehamma’. You sayin’ you didn’t notice him? With his salt and peppa’ hair and that jaw?” Snafu was mostly just pushing Eugene’s buttons, but he did have to admit, Captain Haldane had been a very handsome man. Maybe Eugene had thought about it.

Eugene finally turned to look Shelton in the face. “You’re just trying to get me to say it was always you, from the very start. You just want to hear me say I never had eyes for anyone but you.” He deadpanned.

Shelton grinned from beneath hooded eyes. “That’s right. Tell me stories Sledgehamma.” He brought his hands down and leaned across the distance between them, draping his arm over Eugene’s back and resting his head on Eugene’s shoulder. “Tell me how when ya firs’ laid eyes on me you knew right then an’ there was somet’ing special ‘bout me. Tell me how you was always drawn ta me and just knew you wanted me.” He laughed and pushed off of Eugene, righting himself again.

Eugene laughed and turned back to face the water and his neglected fishing rod. “Honestly Snaf, when I met you I thought you were kind of an asshole.” He smiled softly, remembering those first days with Snafu, when he’d been kind of terrified of the man and his thousand yard stare. Of course - and he certainly wouldn’t admit this to Snafu, at least not right now - he had found himself drawn to Shelton. He’d had a certain magnetic pull to him.

“Tha’s all parta mah charm Sledge. I thought about you, ya know.” 

Eugene reeled his line in and dropped the rod in the bracket to hold it in place. At this point he wasn’t even paying attention anymore. “Oh?” He said, looking at Snafu from the corner of his eyes. With the fishing rod securely placed in the bracket, he busied his hands with peeling the label from his beer. 

Snafu nodded and grinned like a cat. “Sure. First night after we crossed that airfield.” Shelton knew this was dangerous territory. Even now neither of them really liked to talk about the war itself. Not the battles, or the death or the terror. Nonetheless he spread his legs and leaned back in the chair, he slowly ran his hand down his thigh and kept going. “I sat up in that shelled out building an’ watched you writing, thinking you looked real good jus’ then.” He dragged his hand back up his thigh, flicking his thumb out and grazing it over his zipper. Eugene was sitting with his shoulders hunched slightly, not moving, but his breathing was coming just that little bit faster. He was still facing the water but his eyes kept flicking back to watch Shelton’s hand, whose thumb was still lightly grazing over his crotch. Shelton leaned his head back and moved his hand over more, lightly palming himself through his jeans. “Even then I thought I jus’ wanted to mark up that pretty skin ah yours.” He breathed out. 

He cracked his eyes a bit and saw Eugene clenching his jaw. “I know what you’re trying to do.” Eugene said, his voice wavering a little. “You’re just trying to distract me, get me all worked up so I’ll take us back in to land and get you off this boat.” He turned to Snafu and surged forward, pressing a bruising kiss to Snafu’s lips. “But you know I don’t have to take you back to the cabin for that.” He muttered against Snafu’s mouth. 

Snafu smiled into the kiss and bit down on Eugene’s bottom lip. Eugene gasped and crawled into Shelton’s lap, straddling him. Snafu bucked his hips up into Eugene and smiled again at the gasp it elicited. “Is that so Sledgehamma’?” He mused, pulling back from Eugene’s hungry mouth. “Maybe I was jus’ curious. You know, was jus’ makin’ conversation.” His hands were on Eugene’s hips, keeping him in place while he slowly rocked his own hips, teasing Eugene.

Eugene growled and dug his fingers into Snafu’s shoulders. “Shut the fuck up Shelton.” He uttered, sliding his hands up to the back of Shelton’s head and pulling him in for another kiss. 

This time Snafu obliged and opened his mouth to Eugene’s tongue, wrapping his arms around Eugene’s lower back and pulling him down to fit snugly against himself. The kiss softened, neither man fighting for dominance anymore, just enjoying the feel of being pressed together. Snafu began rocking his hips again, desperate for friction, his erection straining against the fly of his jeans. He slid his hands under Eugene’s shirt, relishing in the feel of the muscles bunching under his skin as Eugene pressed himself closer to Snafu. Eugene’s fingers were tangled in Shelton’s hair and when Snafu brought his hands around Eugene’s front, swiping his thumbnail over a nipple, Eugene tugged harder, pulling his head back. “Play fair.” He growled, dipping his head and latching onto the tender point at Snafu’s neck, right above his pulse point. 

Snafu chuckled softly and pulled at Eugene’s shirt, tugging it over his head. “When do I eva’ play fair Sledge?” He whispered and then pushed Eugene’s chest away from himself slightly, dropping his head to graze his teeth against Eugene’s nipple. With one hand on Eugene’s collarbone, his other hand trailed to his lower back, pulling Eugene’s hips tighter against his own while his tongue swirled around the sensitive bud in his mouth. Eugene groaned and clawed at Shelton’s hair again, pulling his head up and pressing another crushing kiss to his mouth, nipping at his lips and forcing his tongue into his mouth, claiming it as his own. He pulled at Snafu’s thin t-shirt, tugging it over his head and grinned down at the man who was currently panting beneath him. 

“I believe there was talk of me fucking you until you couldn’t even speak anymore.” He purred, sliding out of Shelton’s lap to his knees in front of him. He knocked Shelton’s knees out of the way, pressing between his legs and began pressing kisses to Shelton’s chest and stomach, dragging his nails down Snafu’s exposed back, making him arch into Eugene’s touch. 

“Nng, fuck, Gene.” Snafu spluttered, burying his hands in Eugene’s hair. They were still on the boat, true, but this was going pretty close to how he’d wanted it. As Eugene undid his pants and pulled them off his hips, lapping at the head of his cock, he figured it was more than enough. 

Eugene swallowed him down as far as he could and hummed happily. This was always something he’d enjoyed, breaking through Snafu’s composed exterior and making him come undone just that little bit. Snafu was always so in control - it was something about him Eugene kind of envied - that to be able to make his breath catch, his chest heave, to lose those sharp words of his, well, there was nothing better. He set himself to the task before him with that goal in mind.

Snafu watched him from beneath his eyelashes and willed his breathing to settle. As Eugene's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around the head and through the slit, his teeth occasionally grazing gently against the underside of the head, Snafu felt himself unravelling. Even after all this time, the sight of Eugene's spit slicked lips, hollowed out cheeks and eyes gazing up at him hungrily had him ready to spill into Eugene's mouth and had his heart stuttering in his chest. 

Snafu took a shuddering breath as Eugene pulled his head back, replacing his mouth with his hand, and sucked two fingers into his mouth obscenely. Snafu saw where this was going and shimmied his jeans down his legs, fumbling as he tried to kick them off. Eugene popped his fingers from his mouth and laughed softly, taking both his hands and helping Snafu free himself from his jeans. 

"You didn't really think I was going to use spit here did you?" He teased. 

Snafu grinned and leaned forward, kissing Eugene deeply. "Gene, right now I am down fer rough an' dirty, I do not care."

Eugene huffed a laugh against his lips. "That's not going to be necessary. I suspected you'd pull something like this." 

Snafu pulled back from him, a look of mock indignation on his face. "Eugene." He said, seriously. 

Before letting him continue Eugene had wrapped his hand around Shelton's cock, swiping his thumb over the leaking tip. "What was that you were going to say?"

Snafu shook his head and looked sufficiently contrite. Well, as contrite as a man who got exactly what he wanted and currently has someone’s strong, talented fingers wrapped around his dick could be. Sledge accepted it though and stood up to dig in his pocket, producing the lube and condom he’d had the foresight to bring. Shelton wasn’t really paying attention, he was too busy undoing Eugene’s pants and sucking a bright red mark into his left hip. He brought his hand up, palming Eugene’s length through his pants, causing Eugene to suck his lips against his teeth, drawing in a short breath. 

As Snafu pushed Eugene’s pants down his hips, he eyed the lube and condom in Sledge’s hand and reached for them, but Eugene pulled his hand out of reach. “Nope, we had a deal. You made an offer and I’m collecting on it.” Eugene said, grabbing Snafu’s hand and tugging him up so they were standing chest to chest. He didn’t stop Shelton from drawing his hand down his chest and wrapping his fingers lightly around his cock though. 

As Snafu gently teased Eugene, Eugene bent down and nipped at Snafu’s neck, dragging his lips up to his ear. “We’re in the middle of the ocean,” he whispered, sucking the lobe of Snafu’s ear into his mouth. “Make as much noise as you want.” 

Snafu shivered as Eugene’s breath ghosted, hot and warm, over the shell of his ear. Suddenly Eugene’s arms were around his waist and he was spinning them around, bending Shelton down to the floor of the boat. Before Shelton could process this shift in position, Eugene had popped the cap on the lube and thoroughly coated his fingers, all while maintaining his mouths contact with every patch of available skin. Snafu arched his back as Eugene slid the first finger in and groaned. He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, and Eugene took the moment to watch the sun dance across his features. As Eugene slid another finger in and crooked it, stroking that firm little bundle of nerves Snafu arched his back further and groaned loudly, exposing his neck to Eugene. Sledge couldn’t help but lean down and lick up the exposed column.

“God Shelton, you are so fucking beautiful like this.” He whispered into Snafu’s hair, scissoring his fingers and eliciting another drawn out moan from Shelton.  
Snafu brought his leg up, planting his foot firmly on the ground and clawed at Eugene’s back, panting into his shoulder. “Ah fuck Gene,” he groaned as Eugene slipped the third finger in, steadily massaging that sweet spot now. “Enough wit’ this fucking foreplay. Jes’ get to the main event already.” He growled, snapping his hips into Eugene’s hand involuntarily. 

Sledge chuckled softly and removed his hand, slotting between Snafu’s legs easily. “Well, you’re still speaking so…” he trailed off as he slowly slid into Shelton, taking his time to savour the sensation of the tight heat wrapped around him. 

Shelton wrapped his legs around Eugene’s hips and pulled him close, “If you want me to shut up yer gonna have to get to it boy.” He purred, latching onto Eugene’s shoulder and biting harder than was strictly necessary.

Eugene pulled back slowly, almost all the way, and then snapped his hips forward forcefully, smiling to himself as Snafu dropped his head back to the ground with a thunk. He picked up a brutal rhythm, hooking one of Shelton’s legs over his arms to get a better angle. “Like that?” He panted into Shelton’s neck.

“Ah, fuck, yes, just like, nnng, goddamn.” Snafu muttered, losing coherency with each snap of Eugene’s hips. Snafu felt like he should be participating more, but when Eugene bent down and latched onto his nipple, biting gently, the pressure building in his groin overrode any intentions he had. All he could do was dig his nails into Eugene’s sidesbackneck and hold on.

For his part, Eugene’s hands were everywhere, carding gently through his hair one moment, padding roughly over a nipple and twisting the next, dragging harshly down his back, digging into his thighs, Snafu couldn’t keep track. Then, blissfully, those blessed fingers were wrapping around his cock as Eugene’s thrusts became more erratic, and his grunts became more gutteral. Eugene came with a stuttered “Ah, fuck, Mer.” panted against Snafu’s neck and moments later Shelton was spilling over Eugene’s hand and onto his belly.

Eugene planted his hand next to Shelton’s head and bonelessly rolled off of him, collapsing next to him. Snafu lay panting at the sky, his whole body buzzing pleasantly. 

After several moments of collecting themselves Eugene pulled Snafu into an embrace and pillowed Snafu’s head on his shoulder. “See,” he whispered, smiling broadly. “I told you you’d enjoy fishing.”

Snafu burst out laughing and let Eugene pull him closer. “Sledge, what can ah say? When yer right, yer right.” 

Yes, maybe if he was going with Eugene, Snafu could grow to like the open water a little more. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem of the same name by E.E. Cummings


End file.
